


the roses and the tulips have withered away

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, chemical christmas, pre sozin’s comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: A strange calm falls over the White Lotus camp in the days leading up to Sozin’s Comet.
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Kudos: 8





	the roses and the tulips have withered away

**Author's Note:**

> day 21 of chemical christmas - farewell! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram

A strange calm falls over the White Lotus camp in the days leading up to Sozin’s Comet. It’s a resigned and accepting kind of calm, less turbulent and guilty than the kind that had settled into Sokka’s chest when Yue’s hand had slipped out of his.

All of them stick closer to each other than normal, even Zuko. They still don’t know where Aang is, but Iroh sounded certain that the Avatar would face Ozai and that’s good enough for them. They need to focus on honing their skills, getting in as much practice as possible.

Sokka and Zuko spar under Piandao’s watchful eyes; Katara learns what little Pakku has left to teach her; Toph and Bumi exchange tricks and knowledge; Suki brushes up on her own combat skills; they learn as much as they can about Azula and Ozai.

It doesn’t feel like it’s enough, but it has to be. It’ll be enough for the group of ragtag teenagers who are doing more than most in this war-torn world.

They don’t talk about what happens if they lose. They just exchange determined nods from on top of their mounts and set off, unfaltering.

They’re all going to come back alive. They need to.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr! (warning: sideblog)
> 
> not sure what this is but ?? happy day 21. 4 more left, ty for reading!!!!


End file.
